Escape
by Nami1415
Summary: It's 2 years after Sora and Riku come back from saving the worlds. To keep the balance of peace, they had their keyblades and magic taken away. Sora misses the excitement and tells Riku. Riku feels the same and a certain promise between them keeps coming up. Will Riku and Sora escape Destiny Islands together? Or are they destined to stay on the desolate islands forever?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Brand new story! Yay! I'm kinda excited about this one, it's my first SoRiku fanfic. I dreamed about this one and I LOVED it. It was more of a teen rated story, but Imma spice it up a bit. It takes place two years after Riku and Sora come back to Destiny Islands after their amazing adventure around the other worlds for the second time. :3 So I'll see how it goes, if enough people like it, I'll continue. Well, Here it goes!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Kingdom Hearts.

The moonlight shone on the sea,

Creamy white moonbeams flickered and danced on rippling waves. I sat on the edge, the soft sand slipping through my fingers. The warm water licked and tickled the edge of my toes. The air smelled salty and sharp. It sifted through my brown hair as the wind played with it, whispering in my ear. I looked up at the starry sky. It looked like soft black velvet, with pure diamonds strewn across the surface.

I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing I could stay like this forever. Leave all my worries behind me. Let the ocean wash over me, taking away my pain. I opened my eyes and frowned. I needed to get out of here, Destiny Islands was too small for me. After I had gone to the other worlds, I got a taste of adventure, excitement, and something out of the normal. Destiny Islands is like, the city that time forgot, everything is the same. And nobody knows Riku and I saved the entire universe. We've just been here, going on with our boring, normal lives with our boring, normal friends, in our boring, normal town. I wanna be in a city with thousands, not just the same 20 people you see everyday.

No kids you've grown up with, no secrets from years ago, just…. A clean slate. That's all I wanted. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't hear anyone come from behind me.

"Hey."

I jumped, snapping my head sideways to see who it was. "Oh." I said, calming down, "It's just you Riku."

He draped something over my shoulders, "It's chilly out here tonight, if you're not careful, you'll catch a cold."

I smiled and pulled the jacket tighter around me. I inhaled deeply. It smelled like him, the spicy, familiar fragrance that made me feel calm and safe.

Riku sat down next to me, "So, what're you doing outside so late?" he asked.

I shrugged, not really wanting to answer.

He looked away from me and out to the sea. He knew I didn't want to talk and he accepted that. That's why Riku and I were best friends. We understood each other, and respected our boundaries.

We were both silent for awhile, watching the moon slowly rise from the black water. Then, Riku spoke up, "Sora, you've been acting weird lately. I know we have this unspoken agreement to respect each other's privacy, but I'm concerned about you."

I bit my lip, should I tell him about me wanting to get out of here? "Uh.." He's my best friend! "Well…" We've been friends since forever! "You see…" I know he'll understand me. I took a deep breath, "Riku, I'm sick and tired of this place. I like it, but I've lived here my whole life. I've been stuck with the same people forever. I just, I-I feel like…. Like I'm…." I trailed off. _Like I'm…_ I thought.

"Suffocating." Riku finished, still staring at the sea.

I looked at him, _Yes!_ I thought,_ Exactly!_

Riku turned towards me, his azure eyes gleaming in the dark, "I feel the same. I just want to get out of here, start with a new life, find adventure and ride it wherever it takes me."

His eyes locked with my cerulean ones. There was something in his eyes that I never expected to see… Regret. His eyes were clouded with tears of regret. I leaned over and put my hand on his shoulder, "Riku… Are you okay?"

He brushed a hand over his eyes, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…. Tired. Today was a long day."

I pulled my knees to my chest and glanced away. We sat there silently. Enjoying each other's company on this perfect night.

"Sora." I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, "Do you remember what we promised?"

I looked away. Yes, I remembered our promise. We made it when we were little. It was just an innocent little promise, well, it was back then, "Yeah."

I looked away, but I could feel Riku's eyes on me, "Are you still going to keep it?" I nodded, Riku smiled, "Good, I'll keep my promise to you too."

I glanced over at him quizzically. His promise to me? What was that? Riku must've seen my confusion because he sighed, "It was when we had a sleepover. You woke up screaming and I came over, asking what was wrong. You told me you dreamed I had left again and no matter how loudly you called, I wouldn't come back, so I made you lie back down and I hugged you. Before you fell asleep again you murmured something…."

I remembered. That was when we first got back. How did he remember that? I flushed, "I-I said." I stuttered.

"Don't ever leave me again Ri." Riku finished, "That's what you said. Do you remember what I said?

I smiled, "You said, 'Of course silly chocobo head.'"

Riku chuckled, "I did say that, didn't I?" I laughed. We had a lot of great times together. Even if the worlds fell apart, again, I would always remember my good times with Riku.

"It's been about 2 years hasn't it?" Riku asked.

I frowned, "Yeah…." 2 years.. 2 years since our adventure came to an end. When everyday was filled with magic and heartless. "It has been 2 years." it was because of that, my life seemed so extremely boring.

We both sighed. There was no heartless here, no organization XIII, no Ansem, no Sephiroth, no Maleficent. In order to keep the worlds at peace, we were both stripped of our magic and our key blades. If we did still have them, it would wake up the sleeping darkness in every world.

"Riku…" he looked up at me, "I miss the outside worlds."

Riku looked up at the stars, "Me too Sora."

_Chapter one end _


	2. Chapter 2

So, second chapter of my Soriku fanfic. I just read one where Riku was a sadistic perv and kidnapped Sora and kept him in his basement… I still have chills. *shiver* Anyways, while I was searching random stuff on the interwebs when I stumbled upon interviews about the voice actors and their characters… I was kinda disappointed, they don't look anything like their characters, but David Gallagher was pretty cute… Just sayin… I've never really liked Jesse McCartney, but now when I hear him sing, all I can imagine is Roxas singing "Beautiful Soul". o_0

Disclaimer: I don't own, the guy who made the HOTTEST video game characters in the history of video games owns it….. Or maybe Square Enix…. Whatever, the one guy who designed the characters and plot and stuff.

I sat up and yawned, stretching. I glanced at my clock and groaned, I was supposed to meet Sora in 30 minutes. I stood up and tried to find a clean shirt, but everything was blurry. I cursed myself for not having 20/20 vision and put on my glasses. I grabbed my favorite black shirt and pulled it on. I put on my regular jeans and studded belt then threw on my yellow vest and arm band. I was about to walk out when my phone went off. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Riku, you still coming?" Sora asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm headed there as we speak."

"Cool!" Sora said, "Meet me at the secret place. Okay?"

I smiled, "Okay, no Kairi today?"

"Nope, just the guys." Sora replied.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I said.

"Awesome see you there!" Sora said eagerly.

"Alright bye Sora." I laughed.

"Bye!" Sora yelled quickly before I hung up.

I shook my head, _'That idiot.' I thought, chuckling. I was about to walk outside when I realized I as still wearing my glasses. I quickly shut the door and ran to my bathroom and pulled out my contacts. No way in HELL was I gonna look bad in front of Sora when Kairi wasn't there. After I put in my contacts, I grabbed my swimming trunks and ran out the door. I ran along the path to the shore and took a sharp turn at an overgrown trail…. The walkway to paopu beach, home to all of the kids forts and our secret place. _

_I walked past the wooden forts and stopped at a small waterfall with a pond. On the left was a cave in the rock wall covered by ivy and leaves. I pulled back the brush and crawled inside. _

"_Sora!" I called, my voice echoed, bouncing on the walls of the tunnel._

"_In here!" Sora responded._

_I finally got to the opening, a wide room with kid drawings on the walls, Sora sitting on a rock, grinning at me with that goofy smile. I folded my arms, "Sora, we haven't been in here since we were kids, so what's the sudden change?" I asked._

"_What, can't two best friends meet up at their old secret hideout after 3 years of abandoning it?" sora asked._

"_No." I deadpanned. "So why am I here?"_

_Sora sighed, standing up, "Okay, okay you got me. I have an idea." I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, "You don't like this island, Riku." Sora said._

_I rolled my eyes, "You don't say." I said sarcastically._

_Sora folded his arms, "Well, why don't we try to get out of here?"_

_I sighed and shook my head, "Sora, you know we can't."_

"_We could try to build a raft, like the one from before, maybe we could find some portal to a different world!" Sora said excitedly._

"_Sora, it's not going to work." I said._

"_W-well, maybe it will! I mean, nothings impossible, we've both learned that." Sora tried to keep optimistic when we both knew it wouldn't work._

_I grabbed Sora's hands and pulled them to my chest, "Sora, you're a smart kid, you know as well as I do that it's not gonna work." I said quietly._

_Sora looked away, silent for a moment, "Riku… I can't stand it here, it's terribly crowded and bland."_

_I let go of his hands and pulled him into a hug, "I know Sora, I know how you feel." Sora buried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed as my heart fluttered. I-I don't like him THAT way! I cleared my throat and let go of him. "Um, how about we go swimming?" I suggested._

_Sora's once sad face lit up with excitement, "Okay! I brought my swim trunks, did you?"_

_I laughed, "I knew you would want to, so I brought mine too."_

_We crawled out of the secret room and ran to the beach. We both were wearing our trunks on underneath so we just pulled off our clothes and jumped in the refreshing salt water. We splashed and swam till 2:19, then Sora got out and pulled two sandwiches from his bag, "Riku!" He called. I looked over, "Hungry?" He asked._

_I smiled and walked over to him, "Thanks bud!" I said, taking my sandwich. I took a bite and grinned, it was my favorite, a BLT with olives and ranch. I ruffled his hair, "You're the best Sor."_

_He grinned, "No prob, anything for my best friend." We finished eating and laid on the sand, watching the clouds lazily float by. "Hey, Riku?"_

_I glanced over, "Mmhmm?" Sora's face was really red, I sat up quickly, "Sor, you okay?" I leaned over him and felt his forehead, "You feel a little warm." _

_Sora flushed, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."_

_I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. Sora gulped and glanced away, "Are you sure?"_

_He nodded, "Y-yeah, let me get up." He tried to sit up._

_I pushed him back down, "No, just lay down for a bit."_

_Sora shook his head again, "No, Seriously Riku, I feel fine." He fought against me._

_I threw my leg over him and sat on his legs, grabbed his hands and held them over his head, "No." I said forcefully, my face inches from his._

"_N-No! Riku, let me get up!" Sora yelled, trying to wriggle out from underneath me. _

"_Sora, stop! You need to just rest for a moment!" I yelled back, trying to make him stop._

_Sora kept fighting until he grew tired. He turned his head to look at me. His cerulean eyes looked deeply into my azure ones, "Riku…." Sora panted._

_I raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?" I asked. Sora nodded and I loosened my grip on his hands. I sat back and Sora winced, "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern._

"_R-Riku, p-please get up!" Sora groaned._

_I noticed where I was sitting and jumped off. I blushed, I had been sitting on Sora's groin, "Jeez, sorry Sora."_

_He smiled embarrassedly, "No problem, I shouldn't have fought back."_

_We both sat in the awkward silence looking away from each other, "Um, I need to tell you something Ku'."_

_I jumped, Sora hadn't used that nickname in a long time, "Sure, go ahead." I said, facing him._

_He was looking out at the sea, hugging his knees to his chest, "Uhm, well, I wanted to tell you something private. I've been holding it in for awhile now, and I wanted to… to…. Agh, never mind." He stuttered._

_I scooted closer to him, "Sor, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, you know that."_

_I couldn't see Sora's face, he had buried it in his knees, "No, I-I think you will."_

_I put my arm around him and leaned by his face, "Sora, I swear, I will never judge you as long as I live."_

_Sora's head lifted up a bit, "Really?" He asked._

_I smiled, "Yeah, because you're my friend."_

_A flash of hurt passed through Sora's face and he quickly stood up, "Thanks Riku, I just realized what time it is, I need to be home by 2:40 and it takes me awhile to get home. I'll see you later." He started walking away._

"_Bye!" I called after him. I sighed, What was he going to tell me?_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Ugh! High school is sooooo hard! I've got so much homework that I can't work on my stories! T^T Not fair! My last story was okay, but moved waaaay to quickly. It was too long to be a oneshot/twoshot, but it was too short to be a full out story. It was first fanfic and I'm proud of it! I'm in the process of making an epilogue now and that's my first priority… After homework of course…._

_Review! It gives me powaaaah!_


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3... I left the last one off, didn't I? OMG! You guys need to read Hello doctor by mandaxpanda and The crimson prince! They are both Soriku and they are AMAZING! I hate school months because it makes people post their stories out twice as long! XP Nyagh! Stupid school. BTW, the italicized and bold words are text messages

BTW! I'm waaaay too young to be writing it, but there's a lemon in this chapter. I couldn't help it! X3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

I ran into my room and mentally kicked myself, "Why the hell didn't I tell him?!" I yelled. I sat down on my bed and hid my face in my pillow. "I'm so pathetic." I mumbled into it. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating. I quickly took it out to check the text message.

_**Hey, you feeling better? ~Riku**_

I smiled, Riku, my silver haired protector. He had always been by my side, or fighting to get to my side. One or the other. He had always looked after me, ever since we were little.

_**No, I have a HUGE headache! XP ~Sora**_

I sent it, laid down and sighed, Should I tell him? No, he might be disgusted. Well, maybe I should? What if he feels the same? My phone vibrated,

_**Drink LOTSA water, take some ibuprofen then go to sleep. I'll swing by tomorrow to check on you. ~Riku**_

I grinned_, how am I gonna get over you? _I thought. I walked to the bathroom took some pain meds and laid down, sighing.

My eyelids slipped close and I spent a few minutes sitting alone in the darkness. Then the dream came….

I was in a dark room. There was darkness everywhere. I looked around, trying to look for a way out and suddenly, it was like the darkness flew away. I was in Riku's room. "Huh?" I mumbled. I walked by his dresser, smiling as I saw a picture of Riku and me when we were kids.

"Sora?"

I spun around, "Riku?" I gasped. I blushed when I noticed he was shirtless, "Oh-I- I uh, I um." Riku put a finger to his lips and slowly walked over to me. "Riku? What are you-"

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his body against mine, "Sora." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and looked up at him,

"Riku, what are you doing?"

His azure eyes locked with mine, "Sora, I love you." My eyes widened as he started to lean down and I gasped. Nevertheless, my eyes slipped close and I tilted my head back. Our lips connected and I sighed happily inside. I had waited for this forever and now it was happening. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me by the waist. Our crotches were pushed together and I gasped at the friction. Riku took that moment to slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he started exploring in there. Riku pushed me against the wall and started to push my shirt up. He pulled apart from me and smirked. He attacked my neck and I gasped.

He nipped the sensitive part of my neck and I groaned. His nips moved down and he stopped at my collarbone. He pulled off my shirt and I gazed into his eyes. They looked amused, but there was a spark of something in there I hadn't ever seen. Before I could ponder it any longer, he grabbed my crotch. I yelped as I realized I was hard. Riku began massaging the lump in my jeans and I groaned, "Ah, R-Riku!" I whispered, "W-we c-can't- ugh, We can't do this!" I continued, trying to fight the immense pleasure that was persuading me to let go.

Riku stopped and looked straight into my eyes, "Why not? Sora, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Everytime I look at you, I have to hold myself back from attacking you… Do you not like me?"

"No! No, I've liked you since we came back. I-I've kinda been hoping you would tell me…" I said, blushing.

Riku's eyes narrowed and a sly smile crept up on his face, "Good." He replied.

He threw us down on his bed and he straddled me. He unbuttoned my jeans and, teasingly slow, unzipped them. I groaned and bucked my hips, but Riku held me down and chuckled, "My, my, excited, aren't we?"

I flushed, "S-shut up." I mumbled.

He reached down and ran a finger over the bump in my boxers. I bucked again, desperate for more friction. Riku smirked and cupped my crotch. He began massaging it again and I moaned, "What that what you wanted?" Riku asked.

I nodded vigorously and he chuckled, "Or would you like something like…" He slipped his hands into my boxers and pulled out my member.

I gasped as he started pumping, "A-ah!" I moaned, "R-Riku!" He increased his speed and I moaned louder and louder. "R-Riku I-I'm gonna-!" Suddenly he stopped. I groaned, frustrated that he stopped.

"Hush, I'm gonna show you something better." Riku explained. I watched in horror as he lowered his head to my member.

His mouth enveloped my cock and I moaned, "Ah!" I yelled, thrusting deeper into his mouth. Riku held me down and started bobbing his head. All the sudden, a new wave of pleasure swept over me. I threw my head back and moaned, "Oh god!" I yelled. I grabbed him by the hair and urged him to go faster. He increased his speed and I gasped in sheer pleasure, "R-riku,, I'm gonna-I'm-I-!" I thrusted upwards and came. Euphoria swept over me and I sighed. Riku swallowed and licked his lips.

"Okay Sora, now it's my turn." Riku whispered. I gulped and he pulled off my jeans and boxers. He grabbed a bottle from his drawer and put some of it on his index and middle finger. "Now Sora, listen, this is gonna hurt, but I'm going to try to make it as pleasurable as I can, okay?" Riku explained.

I nodded slowly and stuck a finger into my ass. The pain came instantly and I winced. He stuck another in and scissord them. Riku frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry Sora, it'll be over soon." I smiled encouragingly at him and he continued. Soon he pulled them out and smiled, "I think you're ready." He pulled out his member, squirted out more liquid from the bottle and put it on his cock. I gulped and took a deep breath as he positioned himself. "Can you handle what I'm about to do? Because it's gonna get rough." I nodded.

He pushed in and I winced. Riku sighed in pleasure and pushed deeper. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. "Hold on, let me find…" He moved around and suddenly an explosion of pleasure shook me.

"Ah!" I yelped.

"There it is." He chuckled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your pleasure spot. It makes this a whole lot bearable for you." He replied. He hit it again and I moaned. He started moving and groaned, "God Sora, you're so tight." He started moving faster and faster. I mewled in pleasure. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. He started thrusting harder and I moaned.

I put my arms around his neck, "Ah, Riku!" I yelled as he picked up speed.

"God Sora! I-I'm gonna cum!" He yelled.

"R-RIKU!" I screamed.

"AH! S-SORA!" He yelled. I felt his hot seed shoot inside of me and I came on his stomach. We laid down side by side panting and swimming in the aftermath of our climax. Riku rolled onto his side so he was facing me, "Sora." I rolled onto my side too and waited for him to continue, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you t-" My vision began to blur and the bed disappeared from underneath me. I fell into a pit of darkness and I looked up, reaching for Riku. He was screaming my name and reaching out for me.

I sat up and screamed. I looked around and saw I was in my room with sunlight shining through my window. I looked down and groaned. My sheets were a mess from the dream. I blushed, _oh yeah._ I thought, _The dream…._ I cleaned my sheets, took a shower, pulled on some pants and took my temperature.

_Beep!_

I checked it, 102. _Crap_, I thought,_ I'm still sick._ My cell vibrated and I pulled it out.

_**Hey, open your window! ~Riku**_

_**I laughed and ran to my room. I pulled my window open and Riku slipped inside. "You know, you could go through the front door like a normal person." I chuckled.**_

"_**Well, yah, but where's the fun in that?" He replied. We both laughed, "But seriously, what's the stats?"**_

_**I sighed, "102 degrees. I'm sick."**_

_**Riku frowned, "That sucks. Is that why you're not wearing a shirt?"**_

_**I glanced down and blushed. I wasn't wearing a shirt! I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a wife beater. I pulled it over my head and glanced at him, "So what're you doing today?"**_

_**Riku smiled, "You're mom told me to help you."**_

_**I raised an eyebrow, "Help me? With what?"**_

_**Riku shrugged, "Probably get better since you're sick. You want anything?"**_

_**I shrugged, "No, not really. What do you wanna do?" I asked.**_

"_**Howzabout I go grab some movies from my house and we watch those?" Riku suggested.**_

_**I gave him a thumbs up, "Totally. Go for it!"**_

_**He slipped back out my window and smiled before dropping to the ground. He waved before taking off down the road. I sighed lovingly and rested my arms and head on my windowsill. The dream from last night popped into my head and I sat up, flushing. I couldn't keep thinking about that. I walked downstairs and started to set up the blu-ray player.**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**So, you SoRiku fan girls (and fan boys) like the lemon? I bet you did. I was listening to my two most hm, how do you say it, "explicit" songs? I was listening to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge while I was writing that part. Argh, I wrote this all last night so I hope you all liked it because I'm SOOOOOOO tired now! ***_

_**God, I feel like such a perv when I'm writing a lemon. :P**_

_**Review! It keeps me going!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Third chapter! OMG! I found someone at school that likes my gay romance story! She's actually in my band class. I write in my composition book btw, and she asked if she could read it. She got to the explicit part and actually started to laugh and I was like, 'wait….What?' She stopped laughing and said when I make the next chapter, I should let her read it, because she likes it. Yay! I'm so happy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

Sora's POV~

Riku returned with 3 of my favorite movies, _Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, _and _Nausicaa._ He climbed through my window, grinning and waving the movies. I smiled and we raced downstairs. He put the movie and I went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn. I ripped open the bag and threw the popcorn into two bowls. I jumped over the couch and landed next to Riku right when the movie started.

"What movie is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." Riku whispered and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

We watched the movie and chilled out. It was Howl's Moving Castle. Probably my favorite of the three. My head kept nodding and I struggled to keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was Sophie trying to yell to young Howl in a field.

_Howl! Find me in the future!_

My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

Sora fell onto my shoulder. I looked over and saw he was asleep. His spiky cinnamon colored bangs fell over his eye, "Hey sora." I whispered, "Chocobo-head, wake up." Sora groaned and scooched closer, burrowing into my chest for warmth. Seeing that he wasn't getting up anytime soon, I relaxed and pet his hair. Despite its spiky look of harshness, it was actually really soft.

The knuckle of my index finger trailed down his face and Sora groaned. His face was soft, his eyelashes long and black. His lips, soft pink petals against his tanned skin. My finger trailed along his bottom lip. I leaned down, the urge to kiss him building up inside of me.

Just when my lips were about to touch his lips, he began to stir. I sat up quickly, scared he woke up. When I looked down, I saw he was still asleep, so why did he squirm around?

"Riku." He mumbled into my chest.

My eyes widened, was he…. Dreaming about me? Sora groaned and moved around. He was practically on top of me, and I felt a bump against my leg….. Sora was hard. I moved my leg up to get out of the akward position, when it just pushed up against his erection. Sora moaned and squirmed around again. His erection was pressing against my crotch. He kept moving around, rubbing it against me. I groaned and felt myself growing hard.

I pushed my erection up against his and we both moaned. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He gasped and sat up quickly. I groaned and he leaned down, "Oh my gosh, Riku, are you okay?!" Quite the opposite. Sora was sitting back, putting all his weight on my hard-on.

"Sora!" I groaned, "G-get up!"

Sora, realizing where he was sitting, yelped and jumped off me, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I'm so sorry!" He yelled, blushing profusely.

I sat up and groaned again, "No, it's fine."

We sat awkwardly, not looking at each other. Sora spoke up, not looking at me, "U-um, what happened?"

"Nothing." I lied.

The silence came over again, worse than before, "Can we put another movie in?" Sora asked.

I smiled, "Sure. Nausicaa or Spirited Away?"

"Nausicaa!" Sora shouted gleefully.

I put the movie in and sat back. It was dark outside now.

_**BRRRING! BRRRING!**_

We both jumped, I got up and answered the phone in the kitchen, "Hello, this is the Smith residence."

Sora's mom was on the phone, "Riku, good. Listen, the ferry is busted and it's not gonna get fixed in about 3 days. Can you watch over Sora for me?"

"Sure thing Miss J." I said.

"Thanks Riku, you're a good kid." Sora's mom sighed, "I'll be back in 3 days."

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll make sure Sora doesn't burn the house down." I assured her.

She laughed, "Okay Riku. I'll let you go. You two have fun!"

"Alright, bye." I smiled.

"Bye!" She yelled and hung up.

I smiled and turned around. Sora was in the doorway, "Was that my mom?"

I nodded, "Yep. The ferry is broken, she'll be stuck there for a few days. I'm gonna stay at your house for a few days."

Sora grinned, 'Awesome!"

I chuckled, "Yeah. Let's go finish the movie." We went back the living room and I un-paused the movie. I leaned back, relaxing and enjoying the film. I would glance over at Sora, who was fully focused on the movie. We both acted like nothing happened, and it annoyed me.

I started thinking about what happened. How innocent, little Sora was mumbling my name, moaning, and was actually getting a hard-on. What had happened? Did he….. Did he have a wet dream about me?

I stopped, and I froze.

Was I upset? No… I didn't feel upset. Not mad, not really embarrassed. How did I feel about this? I was… I was confused, but not about Sora, but about how I reacted. I was turned on by the brunette on top of me, flushed and moaning, rubbing against me, his face contorted with lust, wanting. I wanted to rip off his shirt, expose his flesh, I wanted to flip him over and rip off-. I flushed, turning away from Sora. No, I couldn't think like that, we were both boys! We grew up together, went on a life changing adventure. I couldn't think about him like that. I had to push him to Kairi, not the other way around. Fate had already decided that. The invisible red string on his finger said so…. I sighed and leaned my head on my arm.

"Riku…" Sora mumbled. My heart jumped, was he asleep again? 'Are you okay?" He continued.

I cleared my throat and faced Sora, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sora smiled, "Okay." He turned back to the movie. I knew he knew I wasn't okay.

Did he feel the same way I did?

No, no, he can't! He likes Kairi….. He has to…..

~_Chapter Three End~_

_AN:_

_Sorry it took so long, school is such a bitch. But, homecoming was amazing! The dance was yesterday and I had so much fun! Review! Please!_

_Oh, should I put Kairi in this? Review yes or no!_

_Lemon next chapter? Well, review to at least 8 by Friday and I'll add a little surprise! _


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I can't help it. No one is reviewing and I desperately want to put out the next chapter! You guys are so mean! There are more visitors to this story than my last story, so that makes me a bit happier. I'm just kinda depressed that you guys read but don't review. I feel so sad. :'(

DISCLAIMER: I no own, man.

~Sora's POV~

I knew that Riku wasn't okay, it was obvious. Well, to me at least. I glanced at the silverette next to me, he looked so, conflicted. Like he was fighting with himself,

Was it about me? What had I done when I was asleep? Did I… My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

Did I have "the dream" again?

I turned to Riku, my face full of dread. Oh my god… Did I? I spoke up, my voice trembling ever so slightly, "U-uh, w-what happened when I was asleep?" I asked.

Riku visibly tensed and blushed, but he stopped quickly, "Oh, nothing. You missed the end of the movie."

We were silent for awhile and I bit my lip, "Riku.." Riku looked up, confused, "Um, d-did I… Say anything when I was asleep?"

Riku flushed and looked away from me. He was silent before he spoke up again, "Yeah."

Heat rose to my face, "Did I do anything?"

Riku was quiet and I buried my face in my hands, "Oh my god, I did it again. Jesus, I'm so sorry Riku!" I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Sora!" Riku called after me. I ran up the stairs to my roo. I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. I couldn't face him.

I laid down, curling into a ball, "he'll never want to talk to me again." I whispered into my pillow.

A while later, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I yelped. I sat up, hitting someone's head with mine, "O-ow!" I yelped. I rubbed my forehead and looked to see who was in my room, "Riku?" I whispered.

He smiled, "Hey chocobo head." He said softly.

I looked away from him, blushing, "I didn't think you wanted to talk to me…"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because!… I'm…. I-I thought you would be disgusted…" I stammered.

Riku sat down next to me, "Why would I feel that way?"

"I-I thought you would, because of what happened…. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me, or you would ignore me. I-I don't blame you if you want to leave now… I'm sorry Ri-"

I was cut off by Riku kissing me full on the mouth. My eyes widened and when he pulled away I whispered, "What?"

Riku put his hand under my chin, "Sora, I would never think that…. I love you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Riku, my childhood friend and enduring crush for 2 years… He…. He liked me too!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "Thank you." I whispered, tears rolling down m cheeks. He pulled apart from me and looked into my eyes. He kissed me again, harder this time. My eyes slipped close and I hummed into his lips.

He pulled away from me and stared into my cerulean eyes, "I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Riku." I replied. Grinning from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around waist and we laid down on my bed. I put my head on his chest and he hummed. I smiled and closed my eyes. Right before I fell asleep, I heard Riku say something into my hair,

"Goodnight Sora."

Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

~Chapter 5 End~

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Short, I know, but it's super sweet and full of fluff! I showed this to my fanfic friend/ editor and she liked it. God, there's a lot of boys who want to know what I write in my composition book. I just smile and say, "My plans for ruling all of humanity." then go back to writing. It shows them I just want to be left alone (and it really works!)

REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE FOR THIS STORY! _* I'm tired of it!


End file.
